


天作之合

by ForMadison



Category: all大勋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMadison/pseuds/ForMadison





	天作之合

00.  
魏大勋对白敬亭实在没办法。虽然长得好看但架不住人太冷，说三句人半天才回答你一句还是拒绝的话，平常的时间就爱窝在书房里看书，也不过七八岁的年龄显得太过老套。  
他还是喜欢隔壁的黄明昊。  
人年龄小撒娇也是可爱，让他有当哥哥的感觉。调皮归调皮但没辙，也只有他和魏大勋一样敢在白敬亭周围叽叽喳喳。  
但白敬亭对于他们总是不理睬，一声哼又自己看书去了。  
黄明昊也不敢一个劲的拉着魏大勋在白敬亭眼前晃悠，一口一个的哥哥跟炫耀似得。  
“你很吵唉，能不能去楼下玩。”  
“不行!”黄明昊这皮崽子仗着年龄小没在怕的，白敬亭放的十外制冷光线但他这没伤害，都是钱推里泡养着长大的金贵娃娃，自信和骄傲就是从小的标明，放他妈黄明昊说不定得怂，别看不打不动手，但就一个眼神黄明昊就得投降，虎崽子在皮也是母老虎生的。但白敬亭可不同再怎么瞪，黄明昊除了觉得他们年龄不一样，其他的没差，没差怕什么。  
但魏大勋不同，没是天生富贵命，也早比他们年长许多。  
他看着白敬亭已经握起拳头，生怕两人真打起来。拉着黄明昊就说我们去楼下玩吧。  
“好。”  
小霸王咪笑着就同意了，临走前对白敬亭做了个鬼脸，转头就和魏大勋乖乖的走了出去。  
魏大勋生来就是个孩子王。  
过了十几分钟就听到楼下小孩子玩闹的声音。  
白敬亭想着烦听着也烦，放下书准备打开窗喊一句让他们别吵，谁知道就看见几个小男孩跑来跑去的扔石头。  
没个正形。  
旁边那几个爬围杆都是之前放在私立幼儿园的乖宝宝，魏大勋一来就变了模样。真和他爸一个样子，把什么都搅的一团乱。这是白敬亭他妈离开前对他说的话，小孩并不能懂意思只是觉得大致无差便用了起来。  
昂贵的西装被泥土弄的微黄，地上还有几块随处可见的手帕，站在窗前的白敬亭想他们得被骂了。只是又觉得羡慕，指挥着他们的魏大勋看着一点也不聪明，可他们就乐意听他的。小孩也不是没有感情只是尚能准确的表达，他有点羡慕无法否认但他更觉得反感居多。  
他们玩着玩着就跑到别的地方去，门口的保镖自然就跟着去。列仗开来好不热闹，白敬亭知道，其中还有他爸为魏大勋准备的。  
小孩觉得被阻拦有点郁闷，不知道为什么魏大勋说几句他们又往白敬亭的家里奔，转而白敬亭就看不到他们。  
只有慢走的黄明昊对上那窗户给了个白敬亭意味深长的笑。  
他恨恨的放下窗帘看着时间才发觉他盯着他们玩闹盯了好久。  
小鬼头真的让人很烦。  
标明强调，黄明昊和魏大勋。  
晚上白爸回来的时候那一群孩子早就回到家里，就黄明昊和魏大勋坐在沙发上玩着新出的玩具。  
张姨也早已准备好了饭菜等着他们上桌。  
“白叔叔，我今天想住在大勋的房间里。”  
“我估摸着是怕你妈骂你吧，两个小泥鬼。”  
黄明昊这话对白爸爸早已见怪不怪，他只当着两个小孩关系好，刚把魏大勋接到他家时他还怕魏大勋不适应，虽然也没成想魏大勋放哪都是聚焦，但是请求又不是什么难以完成他就答应了。  
“敬亭怎么还没下来!”只是看着餐桌上总是空缺的位置他皱了下眉。  
“之前叫过一回，不过少爷仍在看书。”  
“是不知道看书还是在看别的!”  
“他是在看书。”魏大勋比黄明昊先一步洗好手，听到白爸爸说的话飞快的帮白敬亭证明。  
“我不知道。”黄明昊没接魏大勋的腔，“我没跟他玩。”  
“我没有在看书。”正在从楼梯往下走的白敬亭，“我在跟个傻子一样的扔泥巴。”  
“你……”  
“好了你非得把气氛搞成这样。”白父脱下西装外套对魏大勋说了一句我们吃饭。  
黄明昊也懒的在和白敬亭杠上，跑到离魏大勋最近的身旁位置就坐了上去。  
白敬亭不紧不慢的走到魏大勋对面的位置。  
吊顶的灯散发着米白色的光芒温暖温馨，黄明昊跟魏大勋说过十五天后就是他的生日，让他一定要出席他的生日宴。  
“你得送我礼物，你生日我都送你礼物了。”  
“幼稚。”白敬亭面无表情吐出两个字。  
“我又没让你送我礼物，你说什么？”  
眼见两人又是一副剑拔弩张的样子，魏大勋对着黄明昊应承几句好好好我一定会送给你礼物的。

-

白敬亭是无意中走进魏大勋的房间，四下无人让他生出一股做贼心虚的害怕。他刚想往回走就看到魏大勋蓝色被子上一个红盒子，今天是黄明昊那个小鬼头的生日，他想这或许是魏大勋送给黄明昊的礼物。  
打还是不打一瞬间超越擅自进入他人地方随意翻动他人物品的愧疚，里面是一个红色的小蜘蛛手办。  
做工并不精美，大概是魏大勋手工课里学的。粗看还行细看眼睛一大一小，白敬亭看着看着竟还觉得有点可爱。  
放之前他是不屑于将这个经济价值接近负数的东西带走，可是想到这是一个他讨厌的人送给另一个讨厌的人，他就把那小蜘蛛放进口袋里。  
他想，就当报复他们打乱他的平静且让他羡慕。  
即使他们没有错。  
黄家的小少爷生日可是个重要的事情，每个圈子都有每个圈子的规矩，即使你在宴会并不出众但出席总是表明自己的立场日后求人也方便，但这对白敬亭并不适用，他和黄明昊身份地位并无差，关系更是相看两厌。他无视着白父的命令式的语气让他梳妆打扮。  
“我不想去。”白敬亭继续翻动手中的书。  
“你必须得去!”  
“……”偶尔白敬亭也会怀疑他和他爸是否血缘存在不可或缺的关系。那日他妈拿着行李走眼中透露着明显的恨意她咒骂白父痛恨白父，却没有带走白敬亭。  
那一天白敬亭和他的母亲从此被隔断，一个国家和另一个国家联系的维度也被日益沉默所取消。但白敬亭却和魏大勋紧紧联系在一起。  
魏大勋拿着最新版的玩具被白父牵进别墅，而那天正是白母走的下午。  
什么特别也没有，白敬亭恍然若失。  
“这是敬亭。”  
他哼过一声没有回答，如同现在。  
口袋里的小蜘蛛一点也不好看，他没让谁知道。突然想通可以去黄明昊的宴会上看着魏大勋和黄明昊的出糗又让他感到愉悦。  
他说，“我知道了。”  
宴会被布置的很辉煌大气，即使这是一个刚满八岁的幼稚儿童的生日宴会。  
白敬亭到现场没看见魏大勋和黄明昊，大人走过没注意到一米身高左右的小豆丁。  
突然灯光一暗。  
之前黑着的圆形方台被打上灯光。身穿白色西服的魏大勋坐在钢琴凳上呼了一口气。  
光芒像被切割成惊艳的碎片打在魏大勋的发尖西装和手指上。无数突如其来的惊艳伴随着掌声，白敬亭竟不知道魏大勋还会弹钢琴。他像极了白母还在时给白敬亭所讲的小王子，安静平和且聪明。  
那黄明昊就是厌人的狐狸。  
口袋里的小蜘蛛被他拿了出来，大门就在身后三米的距离他一扔就可以消失。  
白敬亭慢慢往后退。  
特意错过黄明昊童言无忌但众人依旧认真听的胡乱言语。  
耳中仍旧飘过大勋送他最好的礼物，但没听全。  
礼物在我这，魏大勋怎么就送你礼物了？  
犹豫再三他还是没把小蜘蛛扔掉。

-

魏大勋的成年分化成一个奶油味的Omega，刚在学校里一晕倒就被送到市里最好的医院。  
白敬亭接到信息就感到鄙夷，偶尔几次回家看到照片中的魏大勋高的跟什么样最后竟然分化成奶油味的Omega,以后被男人标记摁在身下干可别哭。  
这边魏大勋除了身体虚弱点根本没什么事。黄明昊非得请假出来在他床边晃悠。  
他以为是雪中送碳锦上添花，谁知这小子一开口就说想分化为Alpha。  
算了，好歹还是有担当。  
谁知这小子多年“恶”性不改，一点头就说那我就可以标记你。  
“别，我虽然分化为Omega，但不代表我不是个男人跟你说，少打着歪脑筋。”魏大勋做出要打的姿势，谁想黄明昊主动就把脑袋伸过来。  
“现在不说也行，就等几年吧，我肯定分化成为Alpha。”  
甭说黄明昊，就连魏大勋自己都没觉得长成熟。他当炫耀当仗义，都没当爱情。  
一年后，白敬亭就分化成为白兰地信息素的Alpha，别说平时冷的没人接近光是他有一点释放信息素的苗头，Omega就是发情也得逃。  
那年，魏大勋被白父送到国外，美名其曰为深造。黄明昊因为未成年，黄母不让他去。在抑抑声中他强迫和魏大勋分开。  
白敬亭却在分化典礼上当场就说要出去。  
他得意的看着黄明昊，似乎表明这是他永远追不上的距离。  
白父显然也是刚听说，明面上没拆台想等着典礼结束好好问问。  
“那魏大勋能去英国深造，怎么我就不行。”  
白敬亭轻讽着白父的不公平，眼神冷厉比当年同年段的白父过之不及。  
“那你为什么要……唉算了算了你去哪。”  
门被关上。  
“英国。”  
他带着恨意分子试图将平静搅乱，每当有个人试图逃离他就去抓回。  
墙上的照片早在几年前就扔掉，也没什么东西好带去。思索一会儿他走到书桌下面的柜子拿出了当年偷窃的小蜘蛛。  
他要带着一份礼物给魏大勋。

-

魏大勋刚和别人分开，拿着书准备走向白父单独给他另买的房子里。却没想到客厅里已经灯光微亮，沙发上坐着的那身影即使背对着他他也知道那人是谁。  
他有亏欠白敬亭的。  
平白无故住进他的家享受白父的照顾，甚至当他想要还给白敬亭的时候从而逃到国外，但也没想到又在这碰到白敬亭。  
白兰地的气味霸道到的飘入空气中，让魏大勋犹如置入酒瓶。已经熏人到有点醉意，他不知道白敬亭突如其来的行为，赶忙往回拿起柜子上的抑制贴。  
抑制贴止住腺体处散发的奶油味，还好阻止了强制发情。  
他面有厉色对白敬亭说，“这是英国，强制标记是犯法。”  
沙发上的人缓缓起身走到他面前蹲下，这几年陆陆续续见过十只手指头都数的过来算是他名义上的弟弟在他面前轻笑。  
“我知道这犯法。”白敬亭从口袋像是掏着什么东西，最后定在魏大勋面前。  
是一只小蜘蛛。  
“但我更知道你不会。”  
“为什么!如果当我……”  
“那你就不想知道我爸为什么要养着你这个便宜儿子吗？你又不想你能到这个国家享受优于别人的一切是谁给的吗？我无所谓进监狱，可是，你会吗?”  
小蜘蛛站立不稳跌在地面。  
“少用可怜我的眼神，我来这也并不是我爸和你说的促进感情，要想好好回国你得听我的。”  
魏大勋被白敬亭的话语哽咽住，他确实没法这么做。想着离他回国也就两年只好无声默认着AO共处一房的尴尬。  
更长的痛苦和尴尬还在后面。偶尔他正刷着牙就闻到隔壁房间涌出强烈的白兰地的味道，慌张拿出他备用在浴室的抑制剂打了进去。  
“我说你不会对我发情了吧。”  
“没有。”  
“这样最好，但我听说要是抑制剂一段时间用多了再发情也没用。”  
“所以……”  
“所以你别感染我。”  
魏大勋的手紧紧的捏着牙刷，对着白敬亭挑衅的微笑才忍了下去。  
白敬亭在试图靠近他，下意识的魏大勋往后退了几步。  
白敬亭才露出不轻易露出的浅笑。  
这倒有趣。  
所以以后，魏大勋做着早饭就会闻到白兰地的味道，他暗叹一声大早上就发情的种马，转而就从身上拿出抑制剂。每当魏大勋沉于做某事的时候，白敬亭总会用发着自己的信息素看着Omega窘迫的样子。  
他也是没想到被勾的发情的Omega比以往冷漠的样子好看许多也听话许多。  
魏大勋难受着，也没敢打电话给白父，毕竟吃人家用人家再提要求显得有点得寸进尺。  
于是他的默许助长白敬亭的肆无忌惮。  
没加管制的狼崽没意识到错误。  
“你想爽为什么不求我哪？”

-

所谓恶力回馈大概就是指这种情况。  
魏大勋又一次被白敬亭勾的假发情，抑制贴贴上抑制剂也打上，谁知漫长过后假发情已经成为真发情，身体像百只蚂蚁爬过撕咬微痒密布的麻意穿得很快，Omega为了发情后穴早已流出了水。  
他最不该的，却是抓住头一次慌神的白敬亭的衣角，带着呢喃的语气说了句救救我。  
“那你得想好了。”白敬亭咽了咽口水，Omega的吸引力对于Alpha就像无解的毒药。袖珍佳肴在他面前乱舞，以往厌恶的奶油味像是带上圜春圜药的味道，再加之白兰地的味道催之。  
他没得抵抗。  
发情的Omega没有理智可言，只是胡乱的点着头。他嗅到Alpha散发的味道感到安心便一个劲往Alpha怀里钻。  
白敬亭那点微弱的理智想低头推开魏大勋，却看到他眼睛红了，嘴里呢喃着都是救救我。  
其实大可拨打Omega国际救助电话，白敬亭却觉得手累的很没法伸到椅子旁拨打。抱起Omega的速度却是快速无比。  
他们像被困在奶油裹围的蛋糕坯里，周围是草莓和桃子包围的甜蜜陷阱。  
他脱光魏大勋的衣服用手指随意进出了下却听到水渍拍打的声音。这过程他也不耐烦便拿出手指没在犹豫的挺身而进。  
柔软的圜后圜穴圜却又紧密的吸附着自己的性器，他看着呜咽的魏大勋大概明白自己是魏大勋圜后圜穴圜里第一个进出的。  
他将奶油和草莓桃子混为糊糊的一团，他觉得魏大勋就是那些东西。  
低温的圜精圜液被射进圜后圜穴，难忍的Omega才被稍微抑制一些，但他的手指仍旧颤颤悠悠的抓着白敬亭，发情热显然没被彻底解决。  
白敬亭受不住诱惑年轻气盛，他拍了脑袋才明白魏大勋哪是哪是一团糊。  
分明就是仙人。  
无知最诱人，向来全部展示都没欲拒还迎诱人。  
魏大勋呢喃着他的名字，白敬亭感到他的犹豫和抗拒。但魏大勋没推开他又紧紧拉着他往向他。  
他一挺腰又进去探索，仍是感叹不以。  
要命。  
Omega和Alpha无知勾人的情动持续了很长。梦里是半犹豫半舒爽，梦外是白兰地和奶油融合的气味。  
意外的天作之合。  
魏大勋先比白敬亭醒来。  
身上痛处难言说，看着白敬亭安静的睡颜乖巧无比，一颗泪痣相得益彰。老好人发作的魏大勋又在想是自己带坏白敬亭。  
从小就是。  
虽然他不知道他为什么进入到魏家在享受和白敬亭等平这一切，但从白敬亭的表情他知道这和他有关系。  
几分恨意从小就强烈也没变过。  
醒来的白敬亭睁了下眼似乎是阳光猛烈，转个身又睡去，些许是好心情并没有作弄魏大勋。  
魏大勋也只感到腺体被咬了一口，生殖腔并未有被圜精圜液圜入侵的感受。几年来抑制贴虽制止他的发情，但之后的痛觉已是越来越明显，但今日这一咬却让他感受到Alpha这个天然的抑制贴的用处。  
恍惚中，他又觉得自己亏欠白敬亭。

-

被标记后那几日他尽量比平常早起，避开白敬亭每日必来的恶意挑衅，也尽量晚归，做好的饭菜弄好就回到房间锁住房门。  
但标记后Omega对Alpha是从骨子里到脑袋里的依赖。这并不是咬咬牙贴个抑制剂就能解决的事，它难耐耐停像只烦人的苍蝇在魏大勋耳朵里发声。  
几年来最担心的事还是发生。  
魏大勋来到国外就是为了更好钻研Omega的抑制贴来促进AO平等，这是放国外他免不了嘲笑，但白父和黄明昊支持着他。  
谁知碰上白敬亭就溃不成军。  
这样明显的躲避被拉开持续三个星期。两人之前和和睦睦虽然白敬亭仍忍不住作恶但较于之前和睦的假象被一封邮件打败。  
他查不到邮件的来历。  
只有一个To you.  
魏大勋下意识看了后面才发觉白敬亭没回来，不知道怎么有点莫名沉重跑回房间。  
信上有他爸和白父的合照。  
那是年轻之前的他们，意气风发好不得意。  
照片主意的并不是这个，魏大勋看到了，那是他爸和白父牵着手的照片。  
下一张就是他们亲吻的照片，后面是波澜的海无限的蓝。  
最后是一句英文。  
Double Alpha.  
供人胡乱瞎想却不给明示，魏大勋已经明白。  
他无法忘记父母走的那天，突然在葬礼上出席的白父，目光深远且痛苦。  
两人倘若念念不忘足够久远，为什么不能走到一起。他唏嘘不已且为他妈和白母感到不平，也总算明白白敬亭眼里可见的恨意。  
但白敬亭不会接受着他的歉意。  
他和白敬亭之间的沟壑赫然明朗，他却无能为力。  
这场冷战由他开始由他结束。  
白敬亭或许知道之前的缘由但却没料到魏大勋已经知道。他依旧随意将脑袋搁在魏大勋的肩上行为欲发的嚣张，几年前未见到稚气全在这时一股脑涌出。  
本能的依赖胜过微弱理智的爱意，它们深不可见却又触手可及。  
但一层窗户纸他们都没敢戳破。  
实在胆小。  
他们之间的圜性圜事从一开头没法结束，像是他们之间的纠缠。  
奶油和白兰地天作之合。  
温暖却紧致的后穴向他张开，他喜欢一杆进洞。这场的开始已经不是一个人的迷茫，他又掐他的腰又咬他的肩膀。  
白敬亭说，“你哭给我看。”  
魏大勋这么大的人哪会说哭就哭，放小时侯也不会。白敬亭就这么抓着他的脸弄出红印，他感到痛觉也没哭出。  
“改天你真哭出来我才有成就。”  
魏大勋没出声音。脸上的漩涡又被白敬亭用手指戳，“你说你的泪会不会流进梨涡里？”  
“不会的，我不会哭的。”

-

是魏大勋率先完成学业回国。  
白父和黄明昊早已站在机场，看见他一出口就挥手。  
白父说不上老但总归有着成熟男人被磨砺的样子。黄明昊也愈发长高甚至超过了他，他一看见魏大勋就连忙接过行李给下面的司机，抢先着白父说了一句，“我分话成了Alpha。”  
“虽然咖啡味……有点苦苦的。”但是不是能标记你了。  
他靠的魏大勋极尽跟谁秘密一样，却闻到魏大勋身上一股淡淡的白兰地的味道。  
那是白敬亭的味道。  
魏大勋没赶上白敬亭的分化典礼，黄明昊可赶上了。  
那迟迟未送出的小蜘蛛被白敬亭展示在黄明昊面前。黄明昊没接过那小蜘蛛不怒反笑的回了一句，大勋可给我别的礼物。  
那时他们两相顾无言。  
只不过强势的白兰地几年前就让他暗暗的羡慕不已，没聊想几年后仍旧让他羡慕不已。  
难道魏大勋没有收到那封邮件？  
但他却不好问出，只能装作不知道的紧跟在魏大勋身旁。  
奶油和白兰地的味道像一股浊气盘旋躺在脑门。  
但他最会装乖见好就收。  
“大勋，我们准备了接风宴。”  
他得要回他的生日礼物。

-

等到魏大勋被推到墙上没反应过来的时候，黄明昊就扑了上来。机场只能看到大概得成长等到真实感受到，才发觉衣服里包藏着更大的成长。  
肌肉分明。  
可那双眼睛仍旧清明充满爱意。  
“大勋，你忘记你之前说无条件答应我一件事吗？”  
“那也不能……”  
“可是我说到做到，我分化成为Alpha就能标记你了。”  
黄明昊的手指穿过衣服抚摸着魏大勋里面的肌肤，魏大勋不知道他身旁的人一个个是中了什么邪单对他一个Omega念念不忘。  
“我知道你觉得小时候的喜欢不算话，但我长大了我还是喜欢你。”黄明昊的牙尖已经进入他的皮肤，魏大勋没想到回国后的第一晚也是床上进行。  
“如果觉得太快，那我们可以先谈恋爱，我妈白父都同意了。”  
他的动作却并不像谈恋爱那般羞涩。黄明昊像是为了证明他只对魏大勋这样又连忙补了句，“我没找过别人，我只喜欢你。”  
“那你喜欢我什么?”  
“也说不清楚，小时候觉得你好，长大还是觉得你好，谁都不能替代你，你最特别我最喜欢。”  
他能否将Alpha击倒的优势?  
他有。  
但却没有这么做。  
于心有愧被白敬亭磨得这几年让他没能自主判断，他也茫然自失。  
他想过拒绝想作为一个Omega也能独自生活的男人，但说不上的愧疚他又默许黄明昊爱意裹挟。年轻而放纵的爱，他只听过黄明昊清楚的表达。  
但不知道为什么，他感觉他收到两次?  
也不知道哪次被错过。  
“咖啡奶油最配。”黄明昊说着。他吻着魏大勋的嘴巴要他没法呼吸，气色被憋到潮红魏大勋才被放过。  
“他们都以为我不怎么喜欢你，说我爱你不深。”  
他们才不知道。  
我想了你好多年。  
黄明昊和白敬亭不同，黏人且占有欲极强，他人一接触就像自己的东西要被抢走一样。  
魏大勋也生气。  
黄明昊又笑着撒娇跟他说，“因为我只喜欢你。”  
“所以别人不能抢走。”

-

黄明昊三年之后向魏大勋求了婚。  
又是一句老套的我只喜欢你，但又补充了很多。  
戒指被套在手上几乎不容拒绝，周旁人做着恭喜的样子，他们欢呼让魏大勋不好意思。  
他想也是，黄明昊爱他，自己又对他不反感，父母又没有不同意。  
他们相配。  
黄明昊喝了许多酒一个劲往他身上靠，带着咖啡味的吻蜜意胜过苦涩。他说白敬亭都不知道自己想要什么是个圜傻圜子，但他又说他得感谢他。  
几年前拿了他的礼物也好，几年后咬了魏大勋却又放他回国也好。  
他感谢他。  
婚礼被放在海边，他们从直升飞机上下来。台子被搭成心形的舞台，周遭空运而来的花海随风摇动。  
一切事由都被黄明昊包起，以前的泥头小鬼长大穿上黑色西装，几小时之后他们走在一起，几百年后再被忘记。魏大勋觉得自己扯远了可他想着自己总该想点什么不然这心里愧愧不安无法释怀。  
一束玫瑰被扔到他面前，他只看到左边有一身影晃过去，鬼使神差的起身走过去。  
白敬亭也穿着一身黑西装，不知道的还以为这是他们的婚礼。  
他也长大了，恨意虽没能一下消减但被更多不知名的情绪所代替。  
眼泪滑过梨涡，熟悉的感觉回归原味。白敬亭并不觉得满足。  
他们两明明都西装出席衣服得体却又感到落魄无比。  
心跳跳的很快已经变成一种痛觉。  
盼望了魏大勋好几年的对不起被说了出来。  
他好像忘记自己赶早飞回国内的理由，一种失去一种满足让他转身离开。

 

-

 

咖啡配奶油一点也不好闻。白敬亭想。

 

白兰地和奶油才是天作之合。

 

END.


End file.
